A Lovely Thought
by Chocolate Wolf
Summary: If this was her last day on Earth...


A/N: This was my response to the third prompt of the LAS for HBO/Showtime on LJ. It was: "If this was my last day on Earth..."

Disclaimer: I own neither True Blood nor Doctor Who. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

* * *

A Lovely Thought

* * *

It was kinda out of nowhere. This man just _appeared_ in her living room and told her to start running. Her first thought was that this guy was absolutely drunk off his head. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him. _Merlotte's_ got a lot of visitors from other parishes , and she clearly remembered him sitting in Arlene's section, looking for all the world like he'd never seen the inside of a Louisiana bar before. But considering the extent of her experience with the weird and supernatural, she took his word for it and flew out the back door.

"Run! Go!" he yelled. He was close behind her—a strange, skinny, pale man in jeans and a sloppily-buttoned Oxford shirt. He didn't pass her by—even though by the length of his legs he probably could—but kept pace with her until they reached the woods at the end of her property. They stopped, gasping for breath, and he stuck his arm out in the direction they came from. The silver object in his hand made a whirring noise.

"Alright, alright. Ehm…do you have a car?" He had an English accent.

Sookie stared at him. "It's on the other side of the house. Who _are_ you?"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor!" he grinned.

"Which doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Your name is The Doctor?"

He scratched his head with the silver object. "Why does everyone get stuck on that? One day I'd like to meet someone who says, 'The Doctor? Oh, well that's a lovely name, in'it? My great aunt was called The Doctor after her grandmother.' I mean is that too much to ask?"

"Well, alright, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just—unusual is all." She scowled. "And I specialize in the unusual—Hey!" She pointed a finger at him and he jumped.

"What?"

She let the silence grow and her mind stretch outwards, but she couldn't hear a word. "You're not a vampire, a were or a shifter—are you a fairy? Or something else, _gawd_ don't let it be something else." She winced. If she learned about some new mythological creature who wanted to use her telepathy for God knows what reason she was going to scream.

He paused at her outburst with an amused look on his face. "No. Do you encounter those often?"

"Too often and I'm sick to death of them all."

"Hmmm—move this way." He said suddenly and gestured for her to move westward. "Bon Temps is great for interference, but they might get their sensors working again soon."

"Who?"

"The Gjutherians. They've been tracking me since I stopped in on Bourbon Street in 1824, and they want the TARDIS something fierce."

She felt her mouth drop open; he was insane. A crazy man was three feet away from her tapping the weird metal object against his lips. Well, if it was one thing she'd learned from her recent experiences, it was how to defend herself and how to run.

"Hey!" he shouted after her as she sprinted as fast as she could through the tall denseness of the woods. She could hear branches breaking behind her, hard thuds of pounding feet and she had a horrible flashback to René chasing her into the graveyard. She swallowed back a surge of bile.

A dark shape loomed ahead and she started to feel tendrils of calm working to clear the pall of fear inside her brain. She slowed to a stop in front of what looked like a giant box that, even in the dark of the trees, appeared to be blue. She could hear a gentle, soothing murmur coming from the box, and a second later the man appeared beside her, breathing a little hard.

"What was that about?"

She was fascinated by the whispers she could hear in her head. "Why can I hear her and not you?"

"Sorry?"

She tore her eyes away from the box and looked at the skinny man with haphazard hair and a calculating expression. She patted the box, feeling the grain of the wood and sensing something living rushing underneath it. "I can hear her. She's irritated with you for leaving her in the middle of nowhere."

"You can hear her?" He looked excited.

"Yeah, but I can't hear you."

"Well you wouldn't, would you? I'm not _that_ telepathic am I?" He stepped forward and pointed the silver object between her eyes. It began to make its whirring noise.

She ignored the odd behavior in favor of curiosity. "You're a telepath?"

"I'm a Timelord. Telepathy comes with the territory."

A crash boomed through the trees. Another two sounded out, each time sounding closer than before. The Doctor paused in his investigation of her skull and looked in the direction of the noise.

"What is that?" She asked and batted his lingering hand away from her face.

"That would be their—ehm—let's just call it a dog." He looked at her closely. "The Gjutherians are a race typically located about six galaxies away. I'm not sure why they're in Louisiana, but I think they'll leave if I lead them away from Earth. It's her they want—the TARDIS." He gestured to the box and then gave her one of the saddest looks she'd ever seen. "I'm very sorry I've put you in danger, but you've been standing next to her for too long. You smell like a time traveler now. I'm going to hop the six galaxies in the hopes of bringing them back where they started. There's no guarantee we'll make it to exactly this time on Earth, but I can protect you. They're not very friendly, Gjutherians, and they have horrible breath—"

"Doctor—"

"Sorry! We'd have to go _now_, but it's your choice." He opened the door of the box. She could see an expansive space full of buttons, knobs and other whirring objects. It was beautiful and weird, which was such a nice change from horrific and weird that she stepped inside to explore. The TARDIS, that was the box's name, greeted her with warmth. She could hear the voice that wasn't a voice in her head more clearly from in here.

Travel with a man, an alien it seemed, and possibly never return? She thought of her history the past few years, of her medical bills, of the blood.

She smiled at him. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love.


End file.
